Nunca volvería a ser lo mismo
by arupotti
Summary: Con una mueca de enfado, se dispuso a girar la esquina cuando... sorpresaaa mi primera historia! dejad miles de reviews gracias!


Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de HP me pertenece, son de la inmensamente rica (con todo el cariño) J.K.Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados…

Aclaración antes de empezar: es mi primera historia, así que espero muchos reviews para ver cómo puedo mejorar…ah, y contiene escenas muy muy muy muy subiditas de tono (aún no sé muy bien cómo se dice eso por aquí), así que tos aquellos a quien no les guste el género que vuelvan por donde han venido, avisados quedan… y lo he clasificado como M por si acaso…

Nunca volvería a ser lo mismo…

Caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo, resoplando por el esfuerzo de cargar tantos libros, sin llegar a ver el momento en que llegara a su sala común y descansar, dejar los libros sobre la mesa y dejarse caer en uno de los sillones que tenían a su disposición los alumnos. El pelo le caía sobre la cara pero no tenía manos para retirárselo, y los bufidos hacia su flequillo ya no tenían efecto alguno. Con una mueca de enfado, se dispuso a girar la esquina cuando BLAAAAAAAAM

Un vuelo de papeles y libros los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ambos andaban tan abstraídos que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del otro hasta el momento del choque. Y su rabia contenida finalmente estalló al darse cuenta de con quién habían chocado.

- ¡Maldito niñato malcriado¿Acaso no sabes mirar por dónde andas?

- Habló la comelibros, aquí nuestra perfecta estudiante no tiene ojos para nada más…

- ¡Engreído!

- ¡Empollona!

- Vuelve a decir eso y te…

- ¿Te qué, lista¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Y entonces lo notó, aquello que llevaba semanas atormentándola, que la despertaba en mitad de la noche, cubierta de un sudor frío, con las sábanas empapadas y una sensación de cosquilleo en el bajo vientre… ¿sería deseo¿Pero cómo podía desear a ese ser despreciable que disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir¿Sería cierto eso que había oído de pequeña, "los que se pelean se desean"?

Él, mientras tanto, la miraba desafiante, como esperando una respuesta, algo ingenioso a lo que poder replicar con una frase aún mejor. Y la respuesta que recibió ciertamente no fue la que esperaba.

Sintió el contacto húmedo de unos labios, unos labios mugrosos, se dijo, no puede ser verdad, la maldita sangre sucia me está besando, pero pudo más su deseo que su cabecita rubia y se dejó llevar. Contra todo lo que había imaginado, esa boca que lo estaba besando mostraba una experiencia para él desconocida, nunca hubiera pensando que la pequeña sabelotodo supiera besar y sin embargo ahí estaba, intentando introducir su lengua en la boca contraria. Él no se hizo de rogar y abrió ligeramente sus labios para invitarla a pasar. Hasta que se dio cuenta.

¡Por Dios¡En medio del pasillo¡Rodeados de papeles y libros, donde cualquiera podía encontrarlos! Eso mancillaría su reputación para siempre y no podía permitirlo… así que, muy a su pesar, se separó de los suaves labios de la morena, dispuesto a increparla por su osadía.

Sin embargo no llegó a hacerlo, ya que ella, mirándole con descaro, empezó a recoger sus libros. Él, por su parte, se agachó y la imitó, separando sus apuntes de los de ella y finalmente poniéndose en pie, con intención de proseguir su camino hacia su sala común.

Pero no lo hizo. Esos ojos castaños lo tenían embrujado, había disfrutado sólo de una pequeña parte de la castaña y sabía que las cosas no podían quedar así, que nadie jugaba con él y, para qué negarlo, ambos deseaban algo más. Así que sujetando sus libros en un brazo, cogió por el codo a su compañera y la guió hacia la clase más próxima, sin encontrar resistencia por su parte.

Una mirada fue suficiente. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, libros y apuntes volvieron a caer. Dos bocas se buscaron, encontrándose a medio camino, los labios chocaron, las lenguas se juntaron, en una guerra que parecía no tener fin. En la penumbra del aula, apenas si se distinguían los pupitres y, aún así, ellos se movían con total libertad, sin miedo a chocarse, sin miedo a caer. Cuando se dio cuenta, ella estaba medio sentada en un pupitre y él de pie enfrente suyo, tocándose, besándose, sin dejar un solo segundo la actividad que tenía frenéticas a sus lenguas.

Él deslizó sus manos por sus rodillas, subiendo hacia sus caderas, provocando que un suspiro surgiera de los labios de la castaña, que por su parte se afanaba en quitarle la túnica al rubio (¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado el uniforme?) y pasar a continuación a despojarle de la camisa, volando ambas al suelo, donde más tarde caerían también su túnica y su camisa.

Sólo entonces cesaron los besos. Respirando agitadamente, él se separó unos centímetros de ella, intentando adivinar sus curvas en la penumbra, y excitándose de entreverla allí, en sostén, con la falda dejando ver parte de su ropa interior, las mejillas coloradas, el pelo revuelto y la respiración entrecortada. Ella, mientras tanto, se esforzaba en entender la repentina separación sin dejar de mirar al rubio, cuyos ojos grises la escrutaban de arriba abajo, observando cada rincón de su anatomía, bueno, aquello que la ropa permitía ver. Le pareció ver un prominente bulto en su entrepierna, pero no sabía si era así, o era una ilusión provocada por las sombras. Incapaz de permanecer quieta por mucho tiempo, alargó las piernas rodeando al rubio por las caderas y acercándolo a ella.

Dispuesta a hacerse con el control de la situación, cogió sus manos y las guió hacia el cierre de su sostén, que él, obediente, desabrochó y lanzó junto al resto de la ropa, jadeando, pasando a acariciar esos pechos hasta ahora desconocidos para él. A la que se quiso dar cuenta, sus pantalones habían caído al suelo gracias a un gesto magistral de la castaña.

Y ahí estaban, él en ropa interior y ella con la falda todavía puesta, que apenas podía ocultar su ropa interior que poco a poco se iba humedeciendo conforme el rubio la acariciaba. Notando su ansiedad, él bajó una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de la castaña, haciéndole gemir ante la expectación, para rozar su ropa interior y dar fe de lo que estaba provocando. Su excitación se acentuó, y de repente sus calzoncillos sobraban, cosa que ella, como buena bruja, debió anticipar, ya que alargó sus manos hacia las costuras y en un visto y no visto, desaparecieron, dejándole totalmente desnudo y con una erección considerable entre sus piernas.

Ella, gimiendo, pedía más y él, solícito, se lo entregó. Introduciendo un dedo por la costura del tanga, acarició a la castaña, que pensaba que estallaría si seguía yendo tan despacio. Pero él, siguiendo su costumbre, iba a hacerla sufrir…

Sus caricias cesaron mientras sus dos manos se acercaban, dispuestas a retirar el tanga, que en esos momentos comenzaba a estorbar. Mientras, sus labios recorrían las piernas de la castaña, depositando besos en las rodillas y poco a poco subiendo, provocando oleadas de placer nunca experimentadas por la chica, a pesar de sus varias relaciones previas. Cuando al fin llegó, alucinado, a su sexo, éste palpitaba entre las delicadas piernas de la castaña, invitándole a entrar. Así, introdujo poco a poco su lengua, girándola en círculos, sin dejar de escuchar los gemidos cada vez más frecuentes. Deseoso de hacerla llegar al límite, introdujo un dedo, que pronto fue acompañado de su compañero, y por otro, hasta que consiguió que la castaña lanzara un gemido que demostraba lo que notaba en su mano, que había llegado.

En ese momento, la pícara mirada de la castaña le hizo comprender que él no iba a irse de rositas y cuando ella se levantó, la falda todavía alrededor de sus caderas pero sin nada debajo, él sonrió, dispuesto a disfrutar de lo que le iba a brindar aquella muchachita con pinta inocente. De un empujón, la castaña lo sentó en una silla para, a continuación, arrodillarse frente a él y acercar su boca a su miembro. Con gestos casi expertos, consiguió arrancarle un gemido, al notar que su lengua rozaba su prepucio y su boca se llenaba con su miembro palpitante y ansioso de acción. Un par de lametones fueron suficientes para notar que él estaba a punto de llegar y ella se detuvo.

- ¿Por… qué? – consiguió susurrar él.

Pero ella le hizo callar con un beso, un beso con el sabor amargo de las primeras gotas de semen descargadas por él, pero que al rubio le supo a gloria, mientras notaba que su compañera se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, encajando sus sexos a la perfección. Ciertamente, ambos sabían lo que hacían, y sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al unísono, ella sobre él, él sujetándola para una mejor penetración, hasta que, excitados como no podían estarlo más, él la levantó en volandas y sin dejar de embestir, la tumbó sobre la mesa del profesor. Entonces, salió de ella y giró el cuerpo de la castaña hasta dejarla de espaldas a él. Ella, comprendiendo, se puso a cuatro patas, dispuesta a disfrutar de una manera diferente de hacerlo.

La sensación de poder ser descubiertos, a cuatro patas, completamente desnudos y sobre la mesa de un profesor, los excitaba sobremanera, y así pudieron notarlo ambos. El rubio aprovechó parte del líquido de la vagina de la castaña para preparar su ano, lubricando las paredes a fin de facilitar la penetración. Ella gimió y la reacción del rubio no se hizo esperar. De una sola embestida, se introdujo en el orificio de su compañera y así siguió, entrando y saliendo, hasta que notó que estaba a punto de correrse. Fue entonces cuando volvió a salir de su compañera, para perplejidad de la castaña, que estaba llegando al clímax, y volvió a darle la vuelta, dejándola de frente a él, volviendo a la penetración vaginal. La expectación, las diferentes experiencias en un solo acto y la excitación hicieron que en cuestión de segundos ambos llegaran a la vez, gimiendo, desplomándose sobre el escritorio y respirando con dificultad.

Se miraron, sudorosos, sin aliento y satisfechos, y sonrieron. El aula de Pociones nunca volvería a ser lo mismo para ellos…


End file.
